


Office Hours

by Kuroitora_chan



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Established Relationship, Gay Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22038847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroitora_chan/pseuds/Kuroitora_chan
Summary: Dave and Karkat have sex in the headquarters of the SBaHJ corp.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 5
Kudos: 100





	Office Hours

**Author's Note:**

> ironically, I did write this fic during work hours
> 
> i had a concept at first but the fluff took over and it just died
> 
> hope ya'll horny people can enjoy it anyway.

The huge office of the great SBaHJ corporation was well illuminated with the sunrays filtered through the black windows with Mr. Strider’s desk poised clean in the middle. Only the plaquette with his name, the copy Mc Book from an old era and his black iPhone on top.

He wouldn’t need papers, pens or stamps for what was about to take place.

The blonde, tall and mysterious man adjusted the bright red tie of his three-piece suit, swallowing anxiously and barely managing to hold his excitement or his eagerness.

He had a surprise to the practiced script his secretary had typed.

Thinking better about it, not only a single surprise, the man concluded.

As excited as he was, though, worry gnawed at his head.

_ What if he’s not into that? What if I fuck up and end up getting him hurt? _

Indeed, he could be faced with such issues, but Dave Strider didn’t back down. He was a man of decisiveness, he pressed onwards, and if hell was to be met, he’d meet it with sparkling clean shades and a wry smirk.

Or so he thought.

The double doors opened in a single sudden motion, and from them, a panic faced secretary came hurtling through.

Opposed to what many citizens of earth C or their business associates may think, Dave Strider, CEO of the Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff corporation didn’t have a female secretary. 

Or a human one.

His secretary, best friend and, honestly, the guy best qualified to really manage the entire corporation, arranging meetings, organizing supply-chains and being generally apt to do his work was Karkat Vantas.

Which is why when Karkat brought this whole scenario up the first time, Dave found it so absurd that he just couldn’t stop laughing.

Karkat. Fucking something corporate-related up? 

Absurd.

The gray-skinned creature with sharp teeth and coarse hair entered the office and closed the door behind his back with the ease of someone who had been doing it for the past 5 years.

By the flush of his face and the heavy exhales, he looks like he came running, and seeing him pressed against the heavy wooden doors, panting and disheveled was already starting to make things happen in Dave’s pants.

But how could the business man see any of those things happen if he was posing as if staring at the outside?

Simple: the reflectiveness of the windows. 

_ These windows are dope as fuck _ , he thought, satisfied with his acquisition and the view for a second before downing his stoic face once again.

He turned slowly, eyeing his secretary intensely from behind the safety of his trademarked sunglasses, hands held in each other behind him, secured in his up-straight back. Voice monotone and chest puffed in fake austerity, he started the script up.

“When were you going to tell me? Did you even think of telling me?”

Karkat gave a few steps forward towards his superior.

“Mr. Strider, I didn’t mean to-”

_ Mr. Strider.  _

Those words run through Dave’s body straight to his crotch, leaving a trailing fire in their wake. He can feel the uncomfortableness swelling up, pressing in his pants, chafing slightly against the cloth of his briefs. 

The side of his mouth was dutifully schooled into straightness, but menaced an outbreak from their shackles of rationality and into an evil, hungry, wolfish grin.

“Didn’t mean to lie to me?” he interrupted.

“There were no lies!” the other retorted, exasperated.

“What about obstruction?” he asked giving a step forward “What about my wasted billions of boondollars?”

“I’m going to get them fucking back, just give me-”

“No,” the blonde interjects harshly “I think...” he trails off, looking into the distance, avoidant of looking at the troll “I think you’ve done enough.”

From the exchange, their initial distance basically withered into nonexistence and, even trying to look away, in the periphery of his vision, Dave’s heart got crushed into  tini -tiny pieces from the look his best friend gave him.

The troll knelt on the ground, teary-eyed and defeated. A pleading look encompassing all of his features. His greeted teeth, his drawn eyebrows, his wrinkly forehead.

The rational part of Dave couldn’t help but feel impressed by the performance, even if all that his emotional part wanted to do now was to kneel and cuddle his best-friend, drying his tears with soft kisses and professing his adoration of Karkat over any amount of money.

He couldn’t, though.  Karkat made that very clear in the pre-coital briefing.

He tried not to laugh at the nonsense of it all.

Objectively, he knew it was all pretend, but the performance was actually starting to get to his soft side, even because he was never this firm about anything.

This, however, was their breaking point. He knew what came next, since it came as scripted.

What he would do right after, though...

That was going to be the fun part.

“Please,  Mr. Strider ! I’ll...I’ll do anything.”

_ Straight out of a porno tape _ , Dave thought, trying very hard to keep a straight face,  _ or one of his romances for middle-aged woman, like 50 shades of gray or something _ .

“Anything, you say.” he asks impassive – but barely. Hints of poorly hidden mockery disguised as the realization of an opportunity.

The kneeled secretary grips harder at the soft carpet beneath his hands, looks up and says, breathy and secretive “Anything.”

The CEO bends forward, hoking a finger underneath his secretary’s chin and guiding him up – just as scripted – until he decided to move things along at a faster pace.

“Then, undress for me.” he propositions.

The pleading face morphs fast into anger.

“Dave, that was n-”

But before Karkat could yell at Dave that he jumped ahead on the scripted events, the dapper looking man shut him up by placing his thumb on soft, pillow-y gray lips, effectively cutting short any complaint attempt.

“You said you wanted me to be rougher. Then stop fucking around with me and let me fuck you around this place.” 

Even with skin thicker than the average human, the trolls face went fiery-red, breath picking up in his throat. He was dipping his toes in uncharted territory as not a single one of those words came from their plan. He didn’t know what to do.

Dave, unminding, proceeded with his diabolical plan.

“Undress for me” he ordered firmly.

Karkat trembled on his feet, a spike of arousal from the order stroke him like lighting and, slowly, he began taking off the gray jacket of his own formal attire.

Dave gave a few steps back, appreciating his work of turning his best-friend's brain into mush and his pants into the proud residents of – as he would so eloquently put it - tentadick-town. He also appreciated the slowness with which the troll took his shirt off.

Button by button.

He swallowed harder when the gray hands reached for the leather belt and took it off, exposing by the fall of formal black ironed pants, thick, muscular thighs and a visible lump on his crotch area.

A visible lump and a mouthwatering, slick wet, spot.

Karkat hugged himself and closed his eyes, just allowing for his partner to fast-forward the planned encounter. 

It’s not like he could deny the blatant want currently dripping down of his needy, empty nook, or the wriggly despair that was going to drive him crazy for any form of friction in the front of his underpants.

“Everything” Dave says, objectively.

“Even the fucking-”

“Yes.”

Karkat whimpers, a little from his own empty need, a little because listening to Dave being bossy is actually getting him to grow insane for something and a little because it’s in character, but he takes his soiled underpants off letting them fall to the ground with the rest of his attire.

Dave sits on his own desk, crossing his legs in a futile attempt at alleviating some of the pressure his dick had built and only getting to grow more aroused at the sight of his secretary’s unsheathed, slick and wriggly bulge.

The CEO wanted to attack him and fuck him senseless right there, on the carpeted floor, for every single motherfucker in this, and neighboring buildings, to listen the scream of utter pleasure he was going to pump out of his troll.

At least until he remembered what he had on the lowest drawer.

Suddenly, waiting didn’t seem so bad, he realized with a sadistic, crooked smile growing rabid in his face.

Karkat , on his end, didn’t even try to hide his bulge. It would have been a useless effort anyway. Touching it would cause the friction he craved so bad, embarrassing him further and trying to just make his CEO stop looking would be impossible.

Attempting to cover it with his hands would turn this fast into a joke, so large the prehensile member was.

He was bare, and there was nowhere he could hide, and yeah, this was supposed to happen, but he was supposed to have more time to wrap his head around the scenario before he was stripped bare in the middle of a high end office.

The human strode forward, took his own belt off, folded it once, gripping each end with a hand and extended it soundly, producing a leathery sound. The troll coiled his arms to his chest, actually a little afraid.

Nothing on the script said Dave was supposed or even allowed to hurt him, much less use an item to do so. But he could be mistaken.

“Turn around” he orders. 

You slowly obey.

You could be mistaken.

“On your knees” he orders again. 

You go kneel back on the floor.

You want to be mistaken.

You listen to him kneeling behind you and his breath by your ear.

“ Karkat , can you cut the scared-cat act out? It’s destroying my boner.”

“I wouldn’t be acting like this unwarranted, deepshit! I actually AM scared, okay?”

“What? Why?” Dave asks incredulous.

“You are going to spank me with the belt, aren’t you?”

“What? No. Unless...you want me to???”

“NO!” Karkat yelled, making sure to let Dave absolutely sure he didn’t want to be spanked.

Dave, seeing as Karkat was really freaking out drops the belt and hugs him from behind, resting his face in the crook of the other’s shoulder. He drops the act and explains in sweet tones.

“I was just going to tie you. That was scripted, remember?”

Karkat gives little nods, appreciating having Dave’s hands running across his torso and the little bumps on his ribcage – his grubscars. 

“You were just supposed to fuck me on a table” the troll mumbles.

Dave muffles a breathy laugh on Karkat’s neck.

“My bad, I think I got carried away”

“You always get carried away” he whines, rolling his eyes in fake annoyance and tangling his fingers in the golden locks of human hair.

“Do you still want me to tie you up?”

The human hopes he does.

He also is starting to get cold feet about the surprise he locked on the lower drawers.

If Karkat got that scared about the prospect of being spanked, maybe Dave was just setting up the stage for being dumped forever on the accusations of being too kinky.

“Whatever” the troll sighs “You already got the script I worked on for a week, shat on top of it, plastered it on a wall and started to draw shit-dicks with your bare hands around it.”

“Oh, c’mon, I was actually following it ... mostly. And if you were so scared about having me hit you why didn’t you tell me to stop?”

Karkat looks the other way “I was making a conscious effort to trust you, I fucking guess.”

Dave turns his head around, stopping Karkat’s hand from carding through his hair and kisses the middle of his palm. He adjusts himself, spreading his legs wider and pulling Karkat closer, tighter, protectively against his chest.

Karkat just can’t hold it in, letting his chest rattle with cricket sounds to such immense caring. He feels safe, but not just bodily, emotionally as well. His blood-pusher strains tight in his chest, swelled with reciprocation.

“C’mon, Kit-Kat,” Dave teases “we’ve been best bros since forever.” He adds with another tight hug and pressing his cheek endearingly against Karkat’s “And this is not the first time we’ve done this. You know you can trust me.”

Karkat’s chart goes into refreshing mode, because Dave just browsed through all quadrants so fast the gray-mass of the troll’s think-pan started to suffer from a serious case of whiplash. 

He settles for flush in the end.

“I know, you idiot. That’s why I didn’t say anything.”

“But, seriously man, crying is an instantaneous mood killer for me. My cuddle-meter goes into overdrive and all I start to think about is how I can make it better. My boners vanish faster than a mob boss in debt with the IRS and suddenly, all the enunciations of Mr. Strider are thrown into a thrash processor that burns the waste.”

Karkat archives this information for later in the mental storage space he has dubbed “Things That Make Dave Feel Pale”.

“You liked being called Mr. Strider?” he scoffs “I actually just added that because of the rest of the context.”

“I doubt that. Admit it. You like calling me Mr. Strider.” Dave challenges him, reclining the naked man to the side and against the floor, covering his sight with his own image.

Their faces grow closer, noses brushing.

“Say it.” Dave orders. “Say it pretty for me.”

Karkat’s bulge – that had gone soft and under – unsheathes, whipping and writhing, soiling his clenched thighs in a watercolor sheen of his bright red mutant blood. His face following suit on the trend and taking it to the next level.

“M-Mister Strider” he meowls.

Dave shudders, biting his lower lip and feeling his boner rise again inside his pants. He licks gray lips, tasting them, feeling them, committing the sensation of them to memory. How can something so soft, sweet and caring hide something so sharp and abrasive, he wondered, awed.

The kiss they share is feverish. The human straddles the troll, sitting in his stomach and making a point of neglecting anything from his waist down, thumbing at his  grubscars and almost trying to drawn  Karkat in his kiss, allowing few and sparse moments for them to breathe.

Karkat, on the other hand, while being lavished and teased and drowned in kisses, grew his want to reciprocate, but Dave was still fully clothed, which left him lost and his hands wondering around, reaching his thighs and going up from there, knowingly of what they could find.

Dave would have none of it.

He gripped Karkat’s hands by his wrists and pined them above the troll’s head, holding them there single handedly, staring him down.

“ Tsc ,  tsc ,  tsc ,” he said, swinging his finger disapprovingly “you, have to be pretty and pliable for me,” breath of the explanation ghosting hot on the troll’s face “and since you’ve been bad before, this is your chance to prove me you can be a  _ really good boy _ .”

The human relocates, face side-by-side with the trolls ear.

“Tell me you want to be  _ my _ good boy, Karkat.”

To those words, Karkat’s bulge twists into a knot so tight he can’t hold the whimper of a tiny but continuous moan inside, getting the human on top of him to start to feel the weight of his own erection, straining hard in his pants.

“Say it. Say you’ll be  _ my _ good boy.”

“I-I’ll be a-”

“Not  _ a _ good boy.  _ MY _ good boy.”

“That’s-”

“Pledge for me, Karkat. Say you’ll be mine. Tell me you’re going be  _ my _ good boy.”

The air escapes the embarrassed troll, running out of his mouth like he just received a punch to the chest. His cheeks are flush, his brow drawn in, his jaw is set, and his desire drips and runs and coils. 

Dave’s eyes glow with desire and hunger from behind his shades while his gorgeous lips stand apart, so that he can breathe better even with the proximity.

Neither of them can’t look anywhere else but the other.

“If you don’t say it, then you’re going to be  _ my _ bad boy. And if you’re my bad boy, I’m going to make you wish you were my good boy.”

Dave turns  Karkat around roughly, and makes him sit in his own knees. He grabs a belt, unminding if it’s  Karkat’s or his own and, while tying the troll’s arms together in the leather, he is sure to make the neck in front of his mouth meet all the sides and bumps of his tongue.

The cricketing and growling mixed, making it impossible to spread them apart. A cacophony of arousal driving the blonde CEO crazy to the rhythm of his ministered nibbles and licks.

He spied  Karkat’s front, mouthwatering at the sight of the neglected, self-knotting bulge and already tasting the slickness in the back of his head, memories of the slippery texture and sweet taste curling in the tip of his tongue like ambrosia for his imagery and fuel for his arousal.

He stops pressing, admiring the work of the binds from the back, but the prettiest thing, by far, is the hanging droplet of water, scurrying down on the air as honey  hanging from a honeycomb.

Dave lays on his back without giving it a second thought and rolls underneath of where Karkat is, placing himself right between his legs and not allowing him to see the lower half of his face.

Karkat blinks fast, unknowing of what to expect. He opens his mouth to speak, but when he does so, Dave savors the hanging temptation, diving tongue and nose into the puffy, soft, tasty folds of a very tight and empty nook.

“DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAve~”

_ Yes.  _

“DAVE”

_ Scream my name.  _

“Dave, holy shit!”

_ Get yourself hoarse from it. _

“Dah- ah- ”

_ Cry it like a prayer.  _

“Dave- fuck- ah-”

_ Call it upon you like the blessings of God. _

“DAVE!”

_ Forget everything else. _

“DAVE, DAVE, DAVE!”

_ Call me. _

_ Claim me. _

_ Beg me. _

_ Feel me. _

_ Desire me. _

_ Crave me. _

_ Show me. _

“AH- AH- AH- AH-”

_ Show me how good I can make you feel, Karkat. _

“Davedavedavedavedavedave ah- ah- STOP I’M GONNA-”

Dave stops his motions but doesn’t leave, keeping his mouth dutifully in place, weighing the merits of his plan now that he had already turned  Karkat into a writhing, edged mess.

Karkat strains painfully, his slurry pressuring abundantly up against his ready-to-burst shame globes. He knows that if he was to pail Dave right now, the floor would get soiled and his partner would be bathed in his red-pink slurry.

He wants to let go so badly.

He wants to see Dave soiled in his colors.

Drowned in his release.

The troll whimpers a defeated expletive and bends forward, breath heavy and moans strained, laying his forehead on the carpeted floor.

Finally, the blonde decides it’s probably not the best idea to stay where he is if he wants to move things along. He attempts to snake an arm up, but decides against it, resorting instead to spinning Karkat’s body around, legs spread open and up in the air.

A sight prettier than that of the skyrise.

He takes his shades off, aware that he won’t have clean hands to do it in the very near future and adjusts his bangs with a head motion, getting Karkat to keen and chew his lips in anticipation.

Then he spreads  Karkat’s legs wide open, making the folds get some distance from each other and getting an astounding view of every inch of the alien genitalia.

Karkat feels himself be spread right open, every nook and cranny of his body on display for his CEO to claim, and when he looks up to spy on said person’s  intentions, he can’t help but think that Dave looks hungry, but not for just anything. 

For him. 

The human ducks, licking the underside of the twisting bulge and allowing the writhing beast to make a home of his mouth, slurping at it every chance he got and reveling in the wet, quenching sounds.

Just not more than the breathy, tiny moans his secretary couldn’t seem to keep inside himself.

“ Ah- Ah- Ah- mmm... Ah- Fuck- Daaaahve- I'm still toooooo oh fuck- to close”

He stops to retort, swiveling his tongue around the tip of the bulge.

“That’s entirely your fault. I never told you to like it.” Dave jabs.

Karkat shivers all over, nook contracting, folds overflowing and dripping, making a path over his perineum and towards his anus.

Dave sees this and pushes two fingers inside the flushed folds unceremoniously, making  Karkat moan pretty and languidly. Fingers pumping and scissoring, opening him up good to his drawer toys and getting his insides to really overflow, water flowing down sweet, thick and enticing.

He can’t wait until Karkat is returning the favor – with interest.

He stops ministering his fingers to the wet insides, winning a whining complaint.

“NO- fuck- please- Dave don’t stop- fuck.”

The human quakes on his knees. He wants to listen to more begging. 

More needing. 

Needing him.

He adjusts the troll by bending him backwards and exposing his soft, plush, gray posterior.

_ Fuck.  _

_ I wanna fuck you so bad. _

_ You’re so sexy, Karkat, and I wanna ram you so bad. _

_ Get you to ride my dick like it’s John’s fucking pogo ride. _

_ Slam into this ass until you go limp and listen to it clapping ‘gainst my tights. _

_ Plunder your asshole like it’s the cave of wonders. _

_ Dive into your nook like  _ _ im _ _ a  _ _ thirsting _ _ man in the  _ _ sahara _ _. _

_ I’m just losing it so bad right now, holy shit. _

Dave hisses and holds the bent position with his hips to then spread the gray cheeks wide.  Karkat’s anus follows suit, but not expressively. The CEO dips a finger inside, messing around with it and coaxing a sudden and loud “AH-” out of the troll.

_ Just stick it in somewhere already you fucktard! _

_ This wasn’t supposed to go like this. _

_ This wasn’t supposed to be so fucking demeaning. _

_ Why the fuck does it feel so fucking good? _

_ Just let me have my release already, please. _

_ Fuck me. _

_ Please, just fuck me. _

_ I need it so bad.  _

_ I want your bulge so hellishly bad. _

“Please, just fuck me.” he begs.

Dave plunges a second finger inside on Karkat’s ass and scissors it once.

“Please who?”

Karkat closes his eyes, has a sharp intake of breath for the sudden intrusion and musters the courage to say what his partner wants to hear.

“Please, Mr. Strider.”

Dave can’t hold himself, and grinds his erection on the uprising part of Karkat’s back, plunging his long, nail-clipped fingers back into the tightness of the plush behind and releasing a grunt for alleviating a microscopic bit of his pressure.

“Nah-”

Karkat’s eyes boggle, pleading. Dave explains.

“This is what my bad boys get. Now, if you pledged for me... I might take pity on you.”

_ WHY THE FUCK DO I HAVE TO SAY IT??? _

_ YOU ALREADY CLAIMED EVERY FUCKING HOLE I OWN! _

_ AND IF ANYTHING, WHAT’S HAPPENING IS TOTALLY BLACK!!! _

Dave pokes the back of Karkat’s shame-globes by his insides, getting him to moan loud and long.

“Do it, Kat. Say you’ll be  _ my _ good boy.”

The troll feels the raising pressure of his release building up on his insides with his best friend knowledgeable strokes over his sensitive spots.

He also knows Dave well enough to know he will keep edging him on and on until his requirements are met.

_ The fucking bastard. _

_ Mothefucker is really going to make me beg for it. _

_ I can’t fucking believe he is such a degenerate. _

_ But what I can’t fathom the most is WHY THE FUCK AM I LIKING IT??? _

_ Fuck....Fuck. _

_ If he  _ _ stops _ _ I’m going to perform a youth-roll out of the goddamned skyscraper and into the next closest lightning rod to be impaled and burned, so at least I can be dead with the dignity of not be seen naked in my death bed. _

_ Please don’t stop. _

“Say it. Say it, my little bitch. Let your owner hear you call him.”

Karkat can’t stop moaning, his vocalizations becoming increasingly ragged and loud, his brain and thought  process foggy with need, his discernment, replaced by his craving.

All shame thrown out of the metaphorical window, he begged shamelessly.

“Please don’t stop Mr. Strider. I’ll be yours. I’ll be good. Please, PLEASE.”

Dave feels a sharp tug of pleasure in the straining head of his cock, and so sudden and intense it was that a moan escaped from his lips, wrenched out of his throat. He couldn’t stop staring at the face of bliss he was causing, and every moan was like another log drenched in alcohol to the burning fire building in the pit of his stomach.

_ Aaaaach. _

_ Fuck. _

_ I think I’ll jizz my pants from hearing you moan, bro. Fuck. _

_ How can you be so sexy? _

_ How can you drive me so crazy? _

_ This was so stupid. I’m torturing him and myself at the same time. _

_ My dick feels like a pent-up sausage and you look like a porn star. _

_ And if I keep rubbing, I might just cream your back. _

_ Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. _

_ And now you’re close and I don’t think I have it in me to stop. _

_ I wanna see. _

_ I wanna see you cum for me. _

“FUCK, I’M CLOSE!”

_ YES. _

“PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, FASTER, FASTER”

_ Oh, fuck, yes. _

_ Do it. Do it. _

_ Let me see. Let me feel. _

_ Fuck, let me taste it again. _

_ Cum. _

_ Cum! _

“DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAVE! AHHHHHHH-”

The bulge squirms about like a hose, expelling the thick slurry everywhere uncontrollably, coating both lovers with the liquid that came out pressurized and hot. Karkat had his entire chest and thighs soaked.

Dave got sprayed right in the face, chest and hands, much to his surprise.

And since both boys forgot to bring out the bucket, the carpet was irremediably soiled, much like Dave’s suit.

Dave stands, lowering Karkat’s back into the soggy carpet, damp of his own filth and letting the troll breath.

He was far from done.

He took his soaked jacket off and cleaned his face with it. A wicked, hungry, predatory smirk plastered in his face. He threw the thing aside and started to pile the rest of his clothes on top.

Tie. Shirt. Shoes. Socks. Pants. Underpants.

Dave went to his table and dropped every piece of equipment that wasn’t his computer. He grabbed his white shirt from the cloth pile and wiped what he could out of  Karkat’s torso. Then he whispered in his ear.

“I hope you don’t think I’m done with you.”

He leans Karkat’s head down, guiding him to look at his enhardened arousal.

“This is your fault, you know. Someone being as hot, sexy and fuckable as you should be all kinds of illegal.”

Karkat blushes and shudders at the praise. His tired and spent bulge flinches. The troll sits with the help of the human. His ass still slightly sore from the rough fingering.

Dave stands up, one leg in each side of the gray hips. He holds Karkat by the back of the head and aims his dick at the plush lips.

“And since this is your fault for being a little bitch who came before his owner said so, you have to take responsibility for it.”

Karkat gulps.

“Suck me.” Dave commands.

He doesn’t push  Karkat forcefully into his dick, but when lips touch head, he can barely  wait . The troll opens his mouth, but doesn’t take all the length, bobbing his head shyly and swiveling the tip with a spit- lubrified tongue.

A shiver runs up Dave’s spine and he exhales a puff of hot breath up in the air with shut eyes.

He pushes Karkat forward, silently asking him to take more of it inside, but his request isn’t immediately met.

Karkat gets off, getting Dave to grow impatient, but he soon understands why. The troll needed to lubrify the rest of his length, and to do so, he planted wet kisses along his shaft, following with a marvelous work of his tongue, applying a thick coat of saliva all over.

He managed to go all the way down from there, getting Dave’s dick to poke the back of his throat and winning himself a very arousing “Gaaaaah” from the surprised human.

The squelching sounds of being worked on were getting Dave crazy. Not to mention how tight and slick and warm fucking into that mouth felt.

“Fuck.  Karkat . Shit. Your mouth feels like heaven. My dick died an honorable death in the battle against the Great Drought and won a place in your mouth for its efforts. Fuck-  Ahhhhh \- It's so perfect. It’s everything it always wanted. Oh my god. So good. So tight. So wet. Oh shit. Ah- Ah- Ah- Your tongue s’ like a hot  valkarie taking him to meet his place and filling him with so much love he can’t take it. I can’t take it.  Oh fuck I can’t take it. You’re so good. So perfect. So naughty and hot I feel like my dick is melting inside ah- Ah- Kat I can’t,  If you keep doing me like this I’m  gonna cum in your mouth. Cream you in white like a  bavarian doughnut, FUCK, LEAVE.”

In a desperate attempt to keep his liquids inside Dave wrenches  Karkat out of his shaft by pulling his hair, but since the troll acquiesced, the pain felt was reduced to a minimum and by his position, he could very well enjoy the show of the human contorting around himself.

Dave’s hand was right underneath his dick, ready to jump to action if needed, but closed in a fist.

He was trying to hold it in by sheer force of will, not wanting the fun to end just yet, but after 20 to 40 seconds of it, he knew it was a lost battle.

“Kat- I can’t hold,” he said with a face in a mixture of pain and desire “ _ p _ _ lease _ .”

Not a second later  Karkat had Dave’s dick buried deeper into his mouth than ever before, going for an actual deep-throating and vanishing the shaft past his lips. 

The human, unbalanced and reduced to his primal instincts, taken to the brink and desperate to let himself fall over, held the troll’s head with both hands and fucked into the dream-mouth with nothing but a scream of uncensored pleasure ripping through his throat.

When his consciousness finally returned to his body and he managed to look down into the mess, the first thing he saw was a troll still dutifully sucking him off through his high and really basking in the tiny whimpers his voice could still muster, though not many bobbins later it was more agony than pleasure.

By then, Dave’s legs gave out and he fell ass-first into the carpet with spread legs.  Karkat’s mouth kept open, showing not only his ragged fangs but the coating of white over his tongue.

While staring Dave dead on the eyes, he closed his mouth and swallowed the rancid genetic material. The human winced.

“My bad...” he apologized.

Karkat rolled his eyes with a half-smile on his face. The taste of human genetic material was truly disgusting, but having the opportunity to see and listen Dave in his most basic, primitive, lust-filled, pleasure-seeking form sparked desire all over his body.

He thought it,  sincerely , an unmitigated delight.

“Just shut up and untie me. My arms are truly fucking dead by this point in time. Because of your imprudence I might have to have them cut off and replace them with a robotic prosthetic.”

Dave gave  Karkat a tired but satisfied smile that reached his ruby-like eyes, imbuing them with a sparkle of life that melted the troll’s blood-pusher into mush and inadvertently made his chest rumble. He looked aside, a little ashamed of the sudden vacillation, but soon brought his eyes back to place.

Because Dave was smiling beautifully with his teeth and approaching fast, crawling on his fours and closing their distance with each new step.

The human kissed him still smiling  dorkly and contented. He suspended the troll by hoisting his thighs into his lap and nuzzled on his neck, where he could see the binds better to untie them, and started planting soft kisses there.

“Wow, you turn from hornier than a high-blood to softer than a  meawbest in the flick of a switch.”

“What? Can’t a guy want to get his cuddle on after going through an orgasm so monstrous it ripped his spine from his back like a bare-handed-goliath?”

Karkat looks to the side after Dave finishes removing the belt, a shy smile gracing his face and letting his pride show while he caressed his wrists and arms.

Suddenly his expression changes and he stands from the hug, giving a few steps back.

“Don’t try and sweet talk me, you depraved imprudent asshole! Look at this fucking mess!”  Karkat points at the carpet, soiled with his signature color.

“Dude, we’ll just get a new one.”

“NO. IM GETTING A NEW ONE! IM NOT LETTING ANYONE SEE THIS SHIT. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW EXPENSIVE THIS KIND OF SHIT IS ANYWAY?”

“We could just wash it.”

“IT’S FUCKING STAINED!” He exclaims, hands going to rest on his face. “This kind of shit stains...” comes out muffled and desolated.

“Welp. Bottom line is: no plans were meant to be completed today, Kat. Not yours, not mine.”

“Wait, you had something planned? Oh fuck, am I actually fucking something up by being in here right now?”

“ Nonononono . Bro. No. Absolutely not. Ha. IF I ever had something scheduled for  today I’d tell that  appointment to go feed the chickens. This is  waaaay more important.”

“ Then ...what was your plan?”

Dave stays quiet, face impassive, eyes lost on  Karkat’s face.

Should he tell?

“You know what,” he asks with a cocky smirk “I’ll show you next time.”


End file.
